Once Upon A Meeting
by SeriouslyScandalous
Summary: I suck at summaries. Mer meets Mark who introduces her to Derek. Sparks fly Yada, yada, yada. Review. This is my first fic and i want to know if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. It starts off slow, but it will pick up so bear with me.

Okay, all the characters are in this fic. It starts off in High School and spans out over the years. Here we go

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless you count the stuff they sell on ABC. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Clumsy

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, crumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you

Meredith Grey woke up to the sound of her sound phone

"Hello?" she grumbled still half asleep

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm at home and why are you yelling?"

"GET YOU BONY ASS UP NOW!"

Meredith laughed at her best friend yelling at her through the phone. Cristina always managed to find a way to stress over the tiniest little things when it came to school.

"I'm up, God."

"Meet me at the library in 30 minutes Mer, I mean it."

"Okay, keep your panties on"

"Seriously Mer, this test counts for 30 perc-"

"Percent of our final grade. I know Cristina. I'll be there even faster if you let me get off the phone."

"Fine just hurry up and try not to run into any poles on the way." Cristina chuckled

"SHUT UP!"

With that Meredith hung up her phone and got ready to go to the library… on Saturday. On her way decided that Cristina could wait 2 minutes for her to get some coffee. She ordered her favorite, iced Café Mocha and blueberry muffin. Just as she was leaving her cell began to ring. When she looked down at who was calling she ran right into man and coffee went flying everywhere.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Meredith said turning several shades of red.

"No it's fine. I'm just grateful your one of those people who drink iced coffee." The man said with a slight chuckle.

"No really are you sure you're okay. I didn't ruin anything did I?"

"I'm sure everything is in working order." He chuckled again

"Okay then. I'm sorry again." She was turning to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait, what you name?" He asked with a smile.

This girl was cute. She could defiantly be his arm candy for the night.

"Meredith. You?" She gave a slight smile

"Mark Sloan. Nice to meet you."

Meredith giggled "Nice to meet you too. Well, I should get going." Turning to leave again.

"Wait, I'm having a party tonight. Why don't you come as a way of apologizing?" He said giving his infamous McSteamy smile.

Meredith thought about. After a day of studying a party would be fun.

"Okay, but can a bring a friend with me?"

"Of course. Here's my number, call me later for directions."

"Okay. Bye Mark."

"Bye Meredith."

**LIBRARY**

An hour later Meredith finally arrived at the library

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH." Cristina said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry I ran into a guy at Starbucks and he invited me to a party."

"Really, who was it?"

"Some guy, Mark. You want to go?"

"Sure, but let's study this stuff first."

"Yeah, Okay"

The two girls studied for a few hours before they decided they knew the material enough to stop and get ready for the party. Cristina choose a pair of black skinny jeans and white and red tank top to where. Meredith wore a denim mini skirt and black tank top. After both girls were satisfied with their appearance they left for the party.

**PARTY**

Cristina looked around at the guys there and was pleasantly surprised.

"Not a bad looking bunch." She said with a slight smile.

"True. There's Mark come on." She dragged Cristina through the house, but she was still looking at all the hot guys and not really paying too much attention to her friend.

Just as Meredith was about to reach Mark she tripped and landed right into a guys arms. Cristina and Mark both laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up and meeting the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"It's fine. I'm Derek by the way." He said smoothly trying to play off how taken he was with her.

Mark walked up behind them

"Is running into people a pastime for you?" Mark chuckled and Cristina laughed right along with him.

Meredith scowled "You know you shouldn't tease people you just met."

"Wait you're the girl that ran into Mark at the Starbucks?" Derek asked while chuckling

"Wait you literally ran into him Mer? Great job." Cristina said laughing even harder.

"Shut up, okay." Meredith pouted

Derek looked over at her. She had the cutest pout he had ever seen. And her eyes. Her emerald green eyes took his breath away.

"Well I'm glad you could make it. It looks like you met my best friend Derek under similar circumstances." Mark kept laughing

"Yes I did, so what?" She rolled her eyes at Mark and Cristina, but turned around and smiled at Derek and immediately felt the color rush to her cheeks when he smiled back

_He's so… McDreamy._

__

Love it. Hate it. Stop. Keep Going. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Review(s)!

Chapter 2: Glad To Catch You

"So, it seems that you run into people often." Derek said with his infamous McDreamy smile.

Meredith could have sworn that her heart stopped beating, but she quickly recovered.

"No. It's just that I was checking my phone and then Cristina wasn't keeping up and I just wanted us to st-" She stopped when she hear Derek laughing.

"What's so funny."

"You ramble."

"So I've been told." She said blushing "Sorry"

"Don't apologize. I like your rambling." Meredith giggled

Derek immediately fell in love with her giggle. And her smile.

"So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl at a party."

"I'm just a guy at a party."

"Well, Derek what school do you go to?"

"Mostly everyone here goes to Xavier, but I never saw you before tonight so I know that you don't."

"I go to Winston Prep."

"Really? That's too bad; I was looking forward to seeing you around."

Meredith giggled. "Maybe if you're lucky you will."

**Somewhere Else In the House**

Cristina was standing over by the drinks when someone came up behind her.

"Hi"

She turned around. "Hi"

"I'm Preston, but everyone calls me Burke."

"I'm Cristina."

"Would you like to dance Cristina?"

"Sure."

**Somewhere Else In the House**

"Mark? Who is that over there with Derek?"

"Why do you care Addie?"

The tall, leggy, red head wearing a pink and black Dolce & Gabbana top, black True Religion skinny jeans, and black Juicy Couture flip flops tried her cutest pout on Mark… unfortunately it didn't work.

"Come on Mark. Who is she?"

"I met her today Addison. I invited her to the party and her and Derek hit it off." He said slightly annoyed. "Why do you care anyway I thought you two broke up." With that Mark got up to go flirt with some girl. Addison looked over at Derek and his mystery girl with anger in her eyes.

"We'll see about that."

Addison got up and walked over to where the two were sitting. She wasn't going to let so random girl take Derek from her. They were the 'Perfect Couple' and were starting their senior year after this summer. No, she definitely was not going to lose him.

"Hi Derek." She tried to sound sweet and innocent.

Derek sighed "Hey Addison."

"Derek, can we talk? Please"

"I'm talking to someone write now."

"Please Derek?"

Meredith was getting a little uncomfortable next to this girl who looked like she just walked off a runway. She decided to go and find Cristina and let the two talk.

"You can go. I need to find Cristina anyway." She got up to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'll find you when I'm done." He smiled at her and she felt herself blushing again. She didn't know what it was about this guy that made her blush so much, but she wasn't complaining.

"Okay." With that she left and went to look for her friend.

**Front Porch**

"What do you want Addie?" Derek really didn't want to be out here talking to her. He wanted to keep talking to Meredith.

"Derek I think I made a mistake when I ended things with you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but it's too hard seeing you and not being with you."

"Addison it was your decision to break up. Why do you want me back now?"

Addison wasn't going to say 'Because I don't want anyone else to have you' or 'Because we are the Perfect Couple and I want to have that status for senior year.' She was smarter than that.

"The only reason I ended things was because I knew that I was going away for the summer. I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't have any fun because of me." She had her best pout on her face. She looked up at Derek's eyes and could tell he was buying it.

Derek thought about Meredith. He had just met her and sure he was starting to like her, a lot, but he had history with Addison. Maybe he should give them another chance.

"Addie I can have non-girl related fun this summer. You didn't have to end things because you were going away for 2 months. We could've just talked about it." He reached out for her hand and looked into her eyes.

"So we can work it out?" She asked in an almost whisper

"Yeah, we can work it out." He gave a small smile and gently kissed her lips.

**Back In The House**

Mark, Meredith, Cristina, and Burke were playing a drinking game. Meredith and Cristina were completely wasted and Mark and Burke weren't too far behind.

"Cristina, we need to go home." Meredith slurred

"No. Let's stay and party." She tried to stand up and throw her hands in the air, but she lost her balance and landed back on the sofa. Everyone started laughing.

"See this is why we need to go." Meredith said still giggling.

The four of them made their way to the front porch. Meredith stopped giggling when she saw that Derek was kissing the redhead from earlier. She didn't know why she was so upset by what she saw. They didn't even know each other and plus she had a boyfriend so why should she care.

Derek looked at her and felt a rush of guilt, but why? All they had done was talk. They flirted a little, but it was innocent. If anyone else would have caught them it wouldn't have mattered, but Meredith catching them made him feel as if he betrayed her. This was crazy because he didn't even know her. Mark was the first to break the silence.

"Shep, when people get a room they generally go inside the house." Mark chuckled

"Shut up." Derek said annoyed

He looked over at Meredith who was looking down and fidgeting with her bracelets. When their eyes finally met he could see her hurt and she could see his guilt. Meredith quickly looked away and started down the steps. Mark called out to her.

"Mer, don't forget to ask the boyfriend if you can come out and play tomorrow." He chuckled

"Shut it Mark."

Derek's face fell. She had a boyfriend so he really had no reason to feel the way he did. They were both taken and he probably wouldn't see her that much anyway. The summer was about to start and they went to different schools. He brushed his thoughts of Meredith aside and wrapped his arms around Addison.

Burke had decided to walk the girl's home. Meredith's house was first, which both he and Cristina were really happy about at the moment. After she said her goodbyes and got inside her mind drifted back to Derek. _I shouldn't even care. I have Finn. And Derek has the redhead. _She tried to block any further thoughts of him as she drifted to sleep, her final thought being, _we would never see each other anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!

Chapter 3: School's Out

Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George all walked out of the school.

"School is finally over babe. Now we have every day to heat things up." Alex said as he wrapped his arm around Izzie.

Izzie pulled away from Alex. "Alex, do you always have to be such a perv?"

"Only with you babe." Alex gave an evil grin and Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Mer, do you and Finn have any plans for the summer?" Izzie asked in her usual chipper voice.

"Not really. I mean I'm sure we'll hang out and stuff, but we haven't planned anything." Cristina butted in.

"She hasn't because she has been too busy thinking about-." She was cut off when she saw Finn wrap his arms around Meredith.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, kissing Meredith on her cheek.

Meredith looked at Cristina with a look that said, 'Shut up or you die.' Cristina understood.

"Thinking about final grades. We all want to take AP courses next year." Meredith said.

"That's right; the little freshmen aren't going to be freshmen anymore." Finn said

"Dude, you're only one year older than us." George said quietly from behind Alex.

"So what, I'm one grade ahead of you. That makes me a superior being." Finn chuckled. Everyone else rolled their eyes and groaned out of annoyance.

Meredith was about to get into Finn's car when Alex called her name.

"Mer, don't forget about the party tonight."

"I'm not. See you later."

Finn started to drive and turned to Meredith.

"Do we have to go to a party tonight? I wanted to spend some time alone."

"Yes. It's the first party of the summer and all my friends are going. Come on Finn, It'll be fun."

"Fine." They pulled into Meredith's drive way and made out for a little while. The whole time she was thinking about what it would be like to kiss Derek.

**Across Town**

Derek, Mark, Addison, Burke, Callie, Nancy and Kathleen were leaving school.

"Man, school is finally out. Gotta find my first target." Mark chuckles

"Man you have a one track mind. Why can't you find one girl?" Burke slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"Hey man look, I'm doing the ladies a public service by letting them get a piece of me." Mark laughed. The girls groaned and slapped him on the head.

"Mark, don't be such a perv." Nancy said

"You all know you want a piece of me." Mark said with his McSteamy grin.

"I think I'll pass." Derek chuckled as he pulled Addison closer. It had been three weeks since the party where he met Meredith and he thought about her a lot. Her giggle, her smile, her everything. _Why do I keep thinking about her? We barley talked for 10 minutes. _He once again shook thoughts of Meredith away and focused on Addison.

"Shep, don't forget about the party tonight because your picking me up." Mark called from across the parking lot.

"Yeah, okay." Derek and Addison headed toward her house. She put her hand on his arm.

"So what time are we leaving for the party?"

"I'll call you and let you know."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. When they finally pulled apart Addison spoke.

"You can come in if you want."

"As much as I would like to I have to meet my dad at the hospital." He leaned in to kiss her again. When they pulled apart this time he was the first to speak.

"We'll pick this up later tonight." He said with his perfect McDreamy smile. Addison smiled.

"We most definitely will." With that she got out of the car and Derek drove off.

* * *

Sorry its kinda short but the next chapter should be longer.

READ, REVIEW, LOVE MER/DER!!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!! You guys don't know how much I love the reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 4: Feeling You Here

Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie were getting dressed in her room and talking about the party.

"Who is going to be there?" Izzie asked from inside the closet

"It's an end of the year party for all schools, so I guess anyone who shows up." Cristina said

"I know who you want to show up." Meredith giggled while changing her shirt for the third time.

"Seriously? Do you really want to go there with me Mer?"

Meredith quickly wiped the smile off of her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said checking out her outfit.

"I'm talking about that guy that you haven't shut up about from that party three weeks ago."

The look on Meredith's face was priceless and the look on Cristina's was one of pure triumph.

"Oh yeah Mer, Cristina was telling me that some guy had you acting, well, like me as she put it." Izzie said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Nice to know you guys talk about me behind my back." Meredith said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you didn't already know." Cristina said laughing.

"Look, I haven't been talking about him non-stop. I thought he was a nice guy, that's it. Why would I care anyway? I mean we're both with someone so it doesn't even matter." She was going to continue, but stopped when she realized she was starting to ramble. Cristina and Izzie just sat on the bed giggling.

"Shut up." Meredith said with a huff

"It's fine Mer. I mean I can get why you would like him, he was hot. He was McDreamy, while Finn is McBoring." Cristina said with a smirk.

"Finn isn't boring; he's just… laid back." Meredith said sounding unconvincing even to her.

"Yeah, okay." They heard the door bell ring checked themselves one more time and left for the party.

**Derek's House**

Mark was sitting on Derek's desk chair waiting for him to get ready

"Man, there are gonna be some hot girls at this party. Every school was invited so it's gonna be chick overload." Mark said a little too excitedly. Derek chuckled.

"So what? I'm just going to see some friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were bring the misses." Mark laughed

"Shut up man."

"I just can't believe you're gonna go the entire summer without a girl. That's gonna be rough."

"No it's not because I love Addie and its only two months." Derek was trying to convince himself more than Mark.

"Whatever, you say man." Mark said with a chuckle. "Let's go get the girls."

"Yeah, let's go."

**PARTY!!**

Meredith and her friends had been at the party for an hour before Derek and his friends showed up. Finn had his arms wrapped around Meredith while they were talking to some friends when Derek and his friends walked in. As soon as he walked in Meredith felt something change. It felt like the world was slowing down and she could feel the goose bumps rise on her arms. _He's here._

Derek felt the air shift when he walked into the party. _She's here. _He could feel her. He knew the second he heard her giggle. When he turned his head they locked eyes and it seemed as if everyone at the party simply disappeared.

Sorry it was so short, but this chapter was sort of an intro for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean so much.

**Chapter 5: Fallen for You**

Derek couldn't believe it. He didn't think he would ever see her again, but there she was… wrapped in another guy's arms. He felt the anger rise up in him. He was jealous of this guy with his arm around Meredith. _Why am I jealous? I'm here with Addison. I love Addison. _There was no use in trying to convince himself. He knew that with Meredith near him she was all he would be able to think about.

Meredith cursed herself. _Why didn't I just listen to Finn and stay at home? Why did Derek have to come here with her? Why do I care? I love Finn. I do_. These thoughts and a million others were going through her head as she watched Derek out of the corner of her eye. This was going to be a long night. Just as Meredith was going to leave to find Cristina she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Mer." Mark said.

"Hey Mark. What are you doing here?" She gave a small smile.

"You know I never miss a good party." Mark said as he leaned on the wall.

"True."

Only Cristina knew that her and Mark still talked after the party. It's not that she had anything to hide; it's just that she saw him whenever Cristina had seen Burke. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together so Mer and Mark got a friendship out of it. They had been talking for a while when Finn came up. He had a frown on his face when he saw how cozy his girlfriend and some guy were.

"Hey babe." Finn said standing extremely close. Meredith rolled her eyes because she knew that he was getting jealous and was going to be sort of possessive for the rest of the night.

"Hey. Finn this is Mark. Mark this is my boyfriend, Finn." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"Ah and where did you two meet? I've haven't seen you around school or anything." Finn said crossing his arms. Meredith was getting angry at him. He was acting like a baby begging for attention just because she was talking to another guy. Mark saw the look on Mer's face and thought he'd have some fun.

"About three weeks ago. I met Mer and fell head over hills in love with her. She told me she had a boyfriend, but I finally wore her out. I'm just waiting until she turn eighteen so we can get married. Of course the baby will be about two years old but we'll finally be able to be a family." Mark said with a serious face as he put his hand over Meredith's stomach and pulled her close. Meredith was seriously about to lose it. The look on Finn's face could not even be explained. When they finally couldn't take anymore the two started laughing uncontrollably. Finn was still looking shocked, but they couldn't tell if it was from what Mark had said or the fact that they were laughing in his face. When Meredith finally stopped she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm… so sorry." She was still trying to catch her breath. "Finn he was just joking."

"I was man." Mark said after he had calmed down. "I did meet Mer three weeks ago, but it was after she spilt her coffee on me. We are just friends."

Finn still looked slightly shocked, but he decided to shake it off. He trusted Meredith. He had no reason not to.

Derek was sitting with Addison and Burke, but Burke had all of his attention focused on Cristina, which forced him to focus on Addison.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you can still call me and stuff."

"I know, but it won't be the same as seeing you." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Addie, everything will work out. I promise." He said touching her check softly.

"Okay."

A slow song started playing. Derek held out his hand for Addison.

"Dance with me Addie." He said with a small smile.

"I thought you didn't dance in public." She said looking into his eyes.

"I will make an exception for you." He said pulling her up.

"Okay" She said with a full grin.

As they danced Derek wasn't paying any attention to Addison. He was looking for Meredith. He had seen Mark talking to her earlier, but Addison had dragged him into a conversation with some of her friends and by the time they were done he couldn't see her anymore. His breath caught when he saw her dancing with the guy she was with earlier. _Will you stop it already! You are with Addie and you don't even know her. _Even through all of the ranting he was doing in his head he couldn't stop looking at her.

Finn held Meredith close as they danced. He was saying something, but she was she was miles away… well a few feet away. She watched as Derek danced with the redhead from three weeks ago. The redhead he was making out with three weeks ago. Thinking about that kiss stung. _But why did it sting? I'm with Finn so why should I care? I don't care. Great! Now I'm rambling in my head. This random guy is making me crazy. _Finn turned her slightly and green instantly met blue. At that moment Derek and Meredith could have sworn that the entire world stopped. Derek saw her saying something to Finn and walk off. He turned to Addison and told her he had to use the bathroom and walked in the direction that Meredith had gone. He saw her standing on the back porch of the house. He stood behind her and touched her arm. They both felt goose bumps. Meredith turned around and faced him.

"Look, you're going to have to stop with the looking and stuff." Meredith sighed.

"I… I can't help it. I'm sorry I should just go." He was turning to leave when she called his name. He never thought hearing his name could sound so good.

"Derek, I don't know what this is. I mean we don't even really know each other and we both have people, but it's just it's been three weeks and now I'm rambling again." Meredith said as she started to blush. Derek was laughing.

"It's not funny." Meredith said as she swatted his arm.

"You're very cute when you ramble and when you smile." Derek said giving his best McDreamy smile. Meredith could feel herself turning red, so she looked down at her shoes. Derek tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, he beautiful emerald eyes. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. He leaned down to kiss her when they both heard the back door swing open, both of them froze in place.

* * *

First of all I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. It has been finished, but crazy internet decided I could only go one my homepage and nothing else.

Secondly I will not usually end my chapters with a cliff, but this one decided it was going to do what it wanted so i thought i'd let it flow.

And lastly. Read and Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Caught In the Act

"You know I should have known there was something going on between you too." Mark said chuckling from the door. Derek and Meredith quickly stepped apart and Meredith turned a deep crimson. Meredith walked away from Derek and back toward the house. She stopped in front of Mark, who was leaning on the door with his arms folded and grinning.

"Move." Meredith said sternly.

"No." Mark said with an evil grin.

"Mark, seriously move." She said again with a frustrated sigh.

"Not until I get an explanation." He said motioning between her and Derek.

"Mark I don't have to explain anything to you." She said trying to push past Mark. It was useless because she was so tiny compared to him.

"But I thought we were bff's and shared secrets. It hurts to know that you were making out with my best friend and I'm the last to know that you two were even together." Mark was laughing hard now.

"I was not making out with him. _But I wish I was. _We didn't even kiss._ Because you interrupted it. _And we are not together_. But I wish we were. _" She spat that last part and hoped it went unnoticed. Derek finally stepped into the conversation.

"Mark leave her alone." Derek said trying to hide his smile. He had put himself in Mark's shoes and the situation was pretty funny. Meredith saw the look on their faces and had reached her boiling point.

"Both of you just shut up!" She snapped and rolled her eyes. "You." She pointed at Derek, "shut up because this is your fault." She turned to Mark. "And you shut up because… just because." With that she turned around and went into the house to find Cristina. Derek and Mark looked at each other and laughed until they were close to tears.

Meredith looked for Cristina for about 5 minutes when she ran into Izzie.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around tonight." Izzie slurred, but still in her chipper voice.

"Oh, I've been… you know… around." Meredith stammered over her words. She was about to say something else when Alex came up behind Izzie and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. She turned to Meredith.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay, Mer." She giggled before being dragged out of the house by Alex. Meredith chuckled and continued to look for Cristina. She was instantly annoyed when she found her making out with Burke in a corner. _Great everyone here is hooking up but me. Oh wait I have Finn. Yeah… Finn. _She cleared her thought and walked up to her friend.

"Cris, I need to talk to you." She said tapping her on the shoulder. Cristina finally tore away from Burke and gave Meredith an annoyed and frustrated look.

"Mer, seriously I'm kinda busy right now." She said rolling her eyes.

"Cristina I seriously need to talk to you." Meredith gave Cristina a look that seemed to explain her need to talk.

"Fine, You have 2 minutes." She huffed. Burke smirked and went to get a drink while the girls talked.

"I almost kissed Derek." She said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Meredith heard two voices say. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She looked at Cristina whose eyes confirmed her fear. She slowly turned around at met the angry and hurt face of Finn.

"Finn… I…" She stammered.

"SAVE IT! I can't believe you would do that to me Mer." He spat.

"Finn I didn't… I …" She really didn't know what to say. She didn't kiss Derek, but she knew that I Mark hadn't come outside she would have. She looked at Finn again and was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I really can't believe you." With that Finn turned around and left the house. Meredith turned around and looked at Cristina who was clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You can laugh now." Meredith said annoyed. Cristina finally let out a chuckle.

"Never a dull moment with you Mer." Cristina slapped her shoulder

"Shut up." Meredith sighed.

"So I'm guessing you still need to talk."

"Really, you think?" Meredith voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"We start with a drink." Meredith said pulling Cristina toward the kitchen. As soon s she downed her first shoot of tequila she knew I was going to be a long night.

* * *

I am so sorry for the wait, but I will be trying to update at least twice a week from now on. Thank so much for the reviews they keep me happy.


End file.
